Assault Trooper (DN3D)
The Assault Trooper (also know as Predator Trooper) is the most common enemy in Duke Nukem 3D, and appear in almost all levels. Despite being a lizard, its appearance seem to be based off the Predator, from the Predator movies, as refered in the user.con, showing a similar face, holding a laser gun and, although only the Assault Captain is capable off, the ability to disappear using the computer on its arm. Combat characteristics The Assault Trooper is armed with a laser gun, although they leave pistol magazines for the player to pick up. It is generally considered one of the least dangerous enemy in the game. When killed, the Assault Trooper will usually drop a pistol magazine with 12 bullets; if it subsequently is resurrected, the magazine remains. The Assault Trooper can attack in standing or crouching position, the second one used in levels to hide it. When killed, there is a chance of 12.5% that it will remain to suffer for sometime or until the player kill it. If the player doesn't kill it, there is a 25% chance that it will just play dead and come back when the player is not facing it. It can use a Jetpack, being able to archive high places or combat in air. Tactical analysis The Assault Trooper is the lowest-ranked grunt in the alien invasion. It is also one of the most used and most reliable grunts of the entire alien race on Earth. Its job is to stay on the front lines and do all the dirty work for its Lord. It is also the first alien the player encounters in the invasion of L.A. Despite being the first enemy the player encounters, the Assault Trooper should not be underestimated. Each Assault Trooper owns a jetpack, and will use it if it must (e.g. to get closer to the player or to gain the high ground). This makes it quite difficult for the player to flee the battlefield, or to pick them off from a height. Also, when attacking in groups the Assault Trooper will try to flank the player, possibly making you unable to withdraw to a safer area. Finally, the Assault Trooper is the only enemy in the game that can "play dead", so that they can then attack the player by surprise once their guard is dropped. They will not always play dead, though, and skilled players can suspect when an Assault Trooper is faking their death. The Assault Trooper isn't a very fast or agile creature. Their blaster fire can be dodged, and they are not very tough when it comes to taking attacks. Five rounds from the pistol, or one shotgun blast will take one down. Explosives, as ever, are better weapons to use against groups of Assault Troopers, as their splash damage will affect the nearby enemies as well. The Assault Trooper is quite distinct in appearance, being somewhat lizard-like in appearance, with a brain-shaped head and slightly green torso armor. They are as tall as Duke Nukem is. They all wield their blaster pistols in their right hand. Despite all wearing jetpacks, they will never drop one when killed. When killed, some Assault Troopers will not die immediately. Instead, they kneel on the ground clutching their throat, gagging. They will then die with a small roar. If they are gagging but didn't roar at the end, it means they are most possibly tring to fake their death. Notes *The Assault Troopers sprites has blue armors, but later when loaded they are set to green (pallete 22). There's no real reason for this, if the sprites has green suits the pallete 25 would cause the same effect of the 21 in the actual sprite. *A common bug causes a shrunk enemy to act as a normal enemy, despite the size, making it hard to kill. The bug is caused when the enemy flinch after being hit in its shrunk state by a player. Data |} |valign=top| |} |valign=top| |} |} Alternate versions Early versions: There is a unused leftover tile (1705) showing a map mode view (top view) of the Assault Trooper and Assault Captain. A prototype version of Assault Trooper can be seen on the Duke Nukem 3D box cover, except for their blue armor instead of green there are no differences between them. Duke Caribbean Life's a Beach: As with most of the enemies, Assault Trooper is caribbean themed, wearing a white suit. Duke Nukem Nuclear Winter: as with most of the enemies, Assault Trooper is Christmas themed, with a Santa suit hat. Duke Nukem Total Meltdown: In the level Ministry of Fear, a few aliens from Assault Troopers species can be seen wearing what looks like to be winter clothing. However, they don't appear as enemies, but still can be killed and leave jibs. Duke Nukem 64: the Assault Trooper has a considerably different look and doesn't use palletes making them wear blue armors instead of green and doesn't show any visual difference with the Assault Captain. Also, the laser sprite is modified. The Assault Captain, like every other enemy in the port version, has a body that can be hit by any weapon and has a specific strength; in the case of a Assault Trooper, this strength appears to be the same as the Assault Trooper. Category:Duke Nukem enemies